Gyzok
Gilion Ramsey aka "Chaos Master" Gyzok is a member of the Mobian World Government and is a 2nd rank class Admiral. Gyzok, despite his laid back attitude and appearance is one of the most feared Admirals in the entire government, he is know for his amazing strength and speed, also not showing any sign of mercy towards criminals. It's currently unknown how he joined the government, but he seems to be a long time affiliate with General Myphon. Gyzok is known as being one of the strongest chaos user in all of Mobius, for he has mastered practically every chaos technique in the book even the legendary chaos control. Gyzok is most famous for being the Admiral that put away Gore Boul when he charged the Government HQ, he's also the Admiral who killed Keeble and all his crew mates. Gyzok was assigned to take out X-Series robot, X34 "Xero", after the deadly Ivo robot escaped from it's containment chamber accidentally thanks to Saki Harold. The encounter proved deadly and Gyzok returned defeat and now sported a permanent scar down the left side of his face. So far, Xero is the only opponent to trump Gyzok. Personality Gyzok has a very laid back attitude and seems to offer a not caring exterior. Gyzok seems to always be uninterested, this is because he underestimates all his opponents, since no one has beaten him yet and more so toys with his foes. Despite this appearance, Gyzok is very calculative noticing patterns or certain weaknesses in opponents and exploiting them. As previously stated, Gyzok shows no mercy to his foes and acts on a "kill on sight" command, however this is only if he is attacked first. Despite being an utter nightmare to criminals, Gyzok is actually quite sweet to regular citizens and gets along well with children, he seems to have a soft spot for Madame Hynla (Another Admiral) and isn't afraid to try and flirt. He is one of the most fun members of the World Government to be around, if your not evil. However, after being defeated by Xero Gyzok had a much more serious demeanor to him, but this only shows when he fought future foes. Powers & Abilities Gyzok is called the "Chaos Master" this comes from the fact he is one of the strongest chaos energy users on Mobius. Gyzok can use chaos energy into his muscle and feet giving him an extra boost in speed and strength, adding to his power. He can preform different techniques such as Chaos Spears (Beta, Sigma, & Omega), Chaos Lunge, Chaos Dash, Chaos Spin Dash, and can coat his limbs in chaos energy making his hits explosive. Gyzok even knows the secret ability of chaos control, this allows him to move so fast time almost stops for him, however it wastes a massive amount of chaos energy and takes a major toll on his body if done repeatedly. Being an Admiral, Gyzok is naturally a good leader and is more then capable of commanding an entire army of troops or soldiers. As a supportive move, Gyzok knows the chaos sense, so he can detect all life force around him, so it's impossible to sneak up on him, unless you are a robot. Category:Admiral Category:Tiger Category:Male Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaos User